


Breathe

by SonderQuill (underHiswings)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As in emotional whump, Canon Compliant, Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, POV Isaac Lahey, Panic Attacks, Short, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underHiswings/pseuds/SonderQuill
Summary: They’re coming.Stiles pushes him to move, to run, to hide, but Isaac can’t. He can’t move.He can’t even breathe.(3-part drabble fic, for the 100 word challenge. Completed.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haleykim84 (tristen84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> I dedicate this to HaleyKim84 as a little gift to show my gratitude for introducing me to this show, for being such a great writing accountability partner, and for being willing to fangirl-out with me all the time. Thank you! (I hope that, even if this is Stiles physical whump and Isaac emotional whump, you'll still be able to enjoy it a little.)
> 
> Each chapter is one drabble (100 words), and so the whole thing is 300 words.
> 
> Thanks @TheSilverHunt3r for the beta!

The cave’s too small. Too dark. Too close. The exit’s far.

Too far.

Stiles is quiet. Isaac tries to breathe.

Sounds: dripping water. Quiet steps. Here, behind.

Smells: mildew, rock, musty air, fresh sweat. Men, behind them, getting closer.

The walls ahead are closing in. Narrow. Too narrow. Isaac can’t go through it. He _can’t._

Sounds: Whispers, closer. Urgent. Stiles. Isaac’s heartbeat, pounding in his ears. Voices, further. Searching. Hunters.

Smells: Stiles, afraid. Men, excited. Air, stale. Not enough air. He can’t breathe. Can’t move.

The tiny cave fills his vision, shrinking around them, trapping them in.

_Not enough air._


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles, pushing him forward. Doesn’t work. Isaac’s stronger. He won’t. He can’t. Stiles, trying anyway.

Then, shouts. Behind them.

Stiles’s fear spikes. Isaac’s heart shudders.

Too close. Too close. _Too close._

A flash of light. Sound.

Gunshot.

Booming, filling the cave with a deafening _crack_.

Something slams into him, knocking him over.

Weight, on top of him. Close. Too close. He can’t breathe. Too soft and small for rock; doesn’t matter. He rolls it off.

For a moment, he _can_ breathe.

His head clears, just enough, and he sees it.

Him.

Stiles.

Annoying, puny, loud-mouthed Stiles—

Silent. Scarlet. Stone-still. _Stiles_.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac, clothes damp, sticky, red. His breath disappears.

Sounds: running footsteps. Men cheering. Behind, but closer.

Smells: Soil, lead, blood. _Stiles’s_ blood. Everywhere.

They’re coming. He can’t think.

Hunters, rushing toward them. Bullets, whizzing by. Stiles, unconscious.

No time to think.

So he doesn’t.

Not about the cave, shrinking; about the walls, closing in.

Isaac grabs him.

>>>

Sounds: Isaac’s quick steps, echoing. Men, shouting curses, far behind. Stiles, breathing hitched, struggling for life.

Smells: Blood, but less. Sweat, but more. Air, but fresh. Smoke—campfire.

Scott, terrified, rushing to help. Lydia, with medical supplies.

Isaac exhales. Inhales.

He can breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (End)
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please consider letting me know in the comments. :)
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday to my little sister!!! Love you, girl!


End file.
